


Cover for "The Dinosaur Game" by emmypenny

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [22]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113439242822/marvel-covers-the-dinosaur-game-2-5k-t-1-if">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "The Dinosaur Game" by emmypenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dinosaur Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436013) by [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113439242822/marvel-covers-the-dinosaur-game-2-5k-t-1-if)


End file.
